


An Uninvited Guest

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Doomsday, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler wakes up, it is 2002 and there is a noise coming from outside her door. What is this strange sonicy noise? She has never heard it before, so she prepares for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallo

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason why I wrote this was that back in like November I got a prompt from my English teacher which was  
> "His heart was pounding, he was sure he had seen the doorknob turn"  
> I imagined that on the other side...well, spoilers...but replace the his and he with she and her and you get Rose  
> There was a picture to accompany this prompt of words but I am not going to be bothered to find it via google search, the prompt title was "Uninvited Guests" if you want to try and find it

Miss Rose Tyler woke up that morning at the usual time of 7am, only to realize that it was Saturday, the weekend. She sighed, and got up, attending to her daily morning routine anyways, might as well she thought. When she was cleaned up and dressed, she walked down the stairs, stopping about halfway down. The atmosphere didn’t feel quite right, something was off, the feeling was peculiar.

She glanced toward the door, her heart was pounding. She was sure she had seen the doorknob turn, though that would have been impossible, it was locked. She stood completely still, fearing that if she made a noise something would come bursting through and attack her. She mentally scolded herself, watching too many horror movies she thought, but yet the fear-induced adrenaline still coursed through her body. When what felt like an enormous amount of time had passed, though it was probably only about a minute or two, she sighed, feeling like the danger had passed, when she heard a low buzzing sound, a vrooming sound, coming from the other side.Quite suddenly, the door unlocked and burst open, only to reveal a tall, lanky, young looking man (if indeed he was a man), not a horrid monstrosity. He had messy long brown hair, a dark brown trench coat, and under that, a striped brown suit. His eyes were the most prominent feature of his face however; they were old, far too old for his looks, they were worn down by time and having seen far too much for such a young body, they were the brownest of browns, with fire and ice concealed behind them, rage and anger, sadness and despair, and yet, somehow, through all of this, there was love, excitement, happiness and joy, a want for adventure, hidden, all of this hidden in his eyes. In his hand there was a cylindrical object, with a blue tip that looked as though it could glow, and many buttons, which he then slipped into his coat.

The man then spoke, his accent southern British with Scottish on the side. “HALLO!” He sounded cheery, but yet there was something more to his voice, a sadness deeply hidden.

“And who might you be, sir? Answer honestly, you are the one breaking to my house, after all, so I think that that gives me the right to ask for truthful answers to my questions.” She did her best to hide the fear she was feeling, but a bit of it slipped into her voice and posture, she was standing defensively.

“Oh, me? I’m the Doctor, and you Miss Rose Tyler, are going to have to trust whatever answers I tell you. Now ask away!” He grinned as he spoke, looking so happy, but there was still that hint of sadness to his voice.

“Okay, Doctor, first I want you to tell me your real name, because Doctor isn’t a name, it’s a title. Next, how do you know my name? I have never met you before and yet you know my name? Why are you here, anyways? Also, what was that silver cylindrical thing you had?” Rose spoke with authority, trying to sound brave, wanting answers.

“I am just, the Doctor, that is what everyone calls me, just “The Doctor.” I know your name, Rose, because you told it to me, well, you will tell it to me, in the future that is. Now, as to why I am here, well, I was tracking a rogue Sontaran through the Gamma Forests with a friend, Martha, not too far away from here, just a few light years, and thought I would pop by, seeing as the Rose Tyler current to my time is currently unreachable,” he look sad for a second as he said this, making her wonder what had happened to separate them, two minutes into this conversation and she was already liking him. “Oh, and the cylinder thingy, that is my sonic screwdriver, very good at opening doors,” he grinned as he said this line, but it slowly faded away, as if the memory lead to something sadder.

The answers only gave Rose more questions to ask, this man’s words were confusing her, though, she was quite fond of his strange accent. “What is all this about time? What is a Santar-thingy? What does a sonic screwdriver do? How did you travel from light years away?” She was getting curious, his words strangely calmed her, and she slowly dropped her defensive stance.

“Oh, did I not mention? I have a nice big blue box called the TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, that can travel through time and space, you loved that, being able to see anything. Sontarans are a clone race, they are very war going, and very hard to defeat, only way to injure one is to hit a tube hole on the back of their necks, this one went rogue and needed to be stopped, so I stopped it, Jack helped a bit, good fella, you almost kissed him once. Everybody lived that day.” He grinned at the memory, and it stayed this time, it seemed as though not every memory he had was sad.

“Okay, so you have a magical blue box that can travel through all of time and space, not saying I believe that, but if you do, then how is future me out of your reach?”  
Here he looked so sad, almost unbearably sad, and in that sadness, there were hints of a lost love, somebody lost who he knew he was able to trust, to count on with his life. The Doctor missed Rose Tyler, his Defender of the Earth, the girl that he had fallen in love with and lost, while she save the entire universe from the Daleks and Cybermen, she had lost her grip and fallen towards the void, some people would call the void hell. When he spoke again, his voice sounded sad, restrained, the words force, “I’m sorry Rose, but that is in your future, I cannot tell you that, what I can say is that the laws of time and space stop me, they don’t bend or break, they cannot be controlled, they used to be able to, but that was long ago.”

This man grew more confusing by the moment, and so she challenged him with another question, a question about who he was. “Well, who are you to know how the laws of time and space works, how do you know you can’t bend them, break them? How do you know that they used to be able to be controlled, who are you, Mister mysterious Doctor who comes bursting through my door at this time of the morning?”

“My kind were called Timelord’s, from the planet of Gallifrey, the great order of the Timelords had the ability to bend the rules of time and space, but then the Time War happened, the Last Great Time War, and all of my kind died, ‘cept for me. The laws of time and space could never be broken, only bent, and now that power is lost, the Timelords had a duty to keep things in the universe right, when they died, the laws stopped being moldable, all down to me now to do what I do.” At this Rose was left speechless, trying to figure out what to say, when he spotted her brand new ice skates hanging from the wall.  
“Oh! I remember seeing you wear those, took you to the second moon of the planet Daledus, fifth planet in the Sirius system. You skated around, marveling at that fact that there could be ice in such a warm atmosphere, and enjoying the low gravity. Almost got kidnapped, you did, I had to come save you, it was a right time we had there.” He was smiling at the memory, enjoying it, he had loved the way that the suns light had shone on her hair, making the blond strands light up, and he had loved the way that the red ice complemented her blue eyes, and her usual jacket.

And with that, Rose believed him, every word he had spoken, the look on his face shone, with all the happy memories he had had with her. He still looked sad and troubled behind that mask of happiness though, for whatever reason there was, she knew somehow that it was a very good one. He bore the weight of the universe on his shoulders and every step he took influenced the future, the past, and the present, she thought that no one should have to bear that weight alone. After a bit of the silence that had fallen over them, she walked down the stairs to him, and hugged him, trying to comfort him, sharing warmth and caring with him.

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually returned the hug. During that time, wrapped in each other’s arms, she could have sworn that she had felt a single tear roll off of his cheek and onto her shoulder, though when they finally separated there was no evidence, on her shirt of his face, to suggest that he had shed it.

When he spoke again, his words were kind and caring, showing some of his deep affection for her. “Thank you Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, for all you have done, and will do, and are doing, you will be seeing me again soon, if this is 2002, then it will be in three years’ time.” With that he turned and walked out the door, headed for a blue police public call box, which she watched, astonished as it vanished before her eyes, making the soon to be familiar sounds of dematerializing.


	2. Four Years Later, 2007, Darlig Ulv Stranden, Norway, Pete’s World (prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone on the bay

“And I guess, if it’s my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I-”

Miss Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, stood on the sandy beach of Darlig Ulv Stranden, Bad Wolf Bay, in Norway, a parallel universe from her own, and was facing the spot where the Doctor had been just moments before. She felt the tears rolling down her face, she knew that Mickey, Jackie, who was her mum, and Pete, who was her dad, were all watching her, but she didn’t care, she just cried there. Then, remembering the first time she had met the Doctor, she knew that this is what he had meant; she was out of his reach, stranded here in this universe, the entire void between them.

She remembered how she had felt during that meeting, completely confused. Of course, now everything made sense, now that she was stranded here, without him. He had burned up a sun just to say goodbye, and yet the Timelord had run out of time, so very human of him to do so. She had to believe that those last words to her would have been “I love you” if he had gotten the chance to finish his sentence. If she gave up in thinking that, then she would be giving up, there would be nothing more for her. Instead of that though, she used that unfinished sentence to drive her onward, she decided then and there to find a way back to him, no matter what.

There, on the beach, Miss Rose Tyler fell to her knees, and cried. She cried and cried, needing to get it out of her system, so that she could continue onwards, and find a way back to the Doctor, that was her goal now. She had promised him that she would stay with him forever, stranded here on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, such a meaningful phrase Bad Wolf that is now, she had to get back to him, she had already broken that promise once because she had slipped and fallen towards the void. Her dad had appeared at the last second and taken her here, but at a cost, now she was trapped, without the Doctor.

She had left the Doctor, she had broken the promise to him, forever she had said, she had said she would stay with him forever. She had left the Doctor though, and broken that promise, now, she would do anything to restore it, and return to him, in the hopes that he hadn’t already moved on and forgotten her. If he had forgotten her by the time she got back, and she will get back, she thought determinedly, then she would just have to remind him of who she was, and remind him of what he was to her, in the hopes that her feelings were not unrequited.

He had been so sad when she had first met him, and she still wondered who Martha was, and how long it had taken him to meet her, to move on. Martha, she hoped that Martha would be a good and kind companion to the Doctor, and yet she was a little jealous, she got to be with the Doctor, while herself, Rose, was stuck here. No matter what though, Rose Tyler would return to her Earth, the one she was born and raised on, and find the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only sorta fits, there will be a pro-prologue too but it is kinda iffy so it doesn't quite feel right with the rest of this


	3. Two Year Later, Darlig Ulv Stranden, Norway, Pete’s World (Pro-prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time on that bay, not alone anymore

Miss Rose Tyler stood on Bad Wolf Bay with a duplicate of the Doctor, as the Original and Donna walked back to the TARDIS. She kissed him, this Doctor Duplicate, as the TARDIS disappeared. He may not be the same person, but she could have a right proper life with him, they would grow old together, and with the bit of the TARDIS, they would be able to see the stars through all of time and space. This Human-Timelord metacrisis was the best solution for her, a Doctor that would grow old with her, who had all of the original’s memories. She would still miss the original Doctor though, just as he would miss her, so much that when he regenerated, his personality made blocks, so that he would be able to bear the pain of all the loss that he had gone through. She would not be aware of this though, she would be living a life here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, iffy. I hesitate to put this with it at all, but might as well. Yes it is short I know but that is another part of its iffiness.


End file.
